Ryuk Finds Kittens
by WablooSwabloo
Summary: Ryuk finds kittens.
1. Mommy?

A/N I'm not sure entirely where I'm going with this or if I want to dedicate a particularly long portion of my life to writing it, so I won't be updating unless people are posting reviews to show they are actively reading (no use playing to an empty room, right?) Please let me know what you think, and since I don't really have a game plan, feel free to suggest what you would like to happen.

Prologue:  
Shortly after the death of Kira, Ryuk returns to the Shinigami World, where he finds a box of newborn kittens waiting for him. "Neither Heaven nor Hell awaits you after death."

********************************

I can feel something rough against my tender soft belly and can hear my siblings breathing gently by my sides. They are so warm and soft and I love them. Even the one who smells like chocolate, although I love him less than the one closest to me. I am very tired. I am going to sleep.

I am hungry! I have not had milk in so so long! I have not had anything in so long! Mommy! Mommy! I'm lonely! I need you! I need milk! MOMMY!

"MEOWW"  
"MOWWWWWWW"  
"MEOWWWW"  
"MEOW"

Why is everything shaking? I can't hear what is happening. Where is my mommy? I don't feel her! I just feel shaking! Everyone is scared. My stomach hurts, inside and out.

"MEOWWWWWW"

"This could be interesting" I hear a scratchy voice say. Not as scratchy as my tummy but very scratchy. But I don't know what that means. I don't speak Japanese I am a kitten. 


	2. Eye Can See!

A/N: I wrote these two chapters first for context, I figured the first chapter alone might not catch interest. From here on out, I will not update unless I know people are interested.

********************************

Things are in front of my eyes! I have never seen before! Up until this very moment, I could only see black! I can see my box! I can see my siblings! And most importantly, I can see my mommy!

My box is not much. It says APPLES. I live in it.

One of my siblings who my mommy calls Mello smells like chocolate and sparkles. I like at least one of those things. He poops a lot. He poops on everything. He is not good at pooping in mommy's sand. He is not like me I am a good pooper. I always poop in the sand. He pooped on me once. He is small and with longer fur then the rest of us. It is long and soft. He has a patch on his eye it looks like he got hurt htere. He is the smallest kitten but I don't think of him as little anyway.

the next sibling is even smaller and pure white. He smells liek plastic and he is very quiet. He is like me and is good at pooping in the right plae. But once he ate one of his platic mice. Mommy calls him Near but that is a silly name I call him Shiro. Mello does not like him much and has pooped on him more than he poops on me.

There is another siblign it is brown with short hair and he ALWAYS poops in the right place. I sometimes make mistakes but he is perfect at pooping! Every single time he scratches his paws twice to the left and three times to the right. When he covers up his poop he always talks to hit. He always says "Delete." He wants to delete his popo. I guess I understand. Sometimes I want to delete my poops too.

One kitten looks like he has never one licked himself or even been licked by old mommy! He has black fur and it is messy and he never blinks and he looks like that! He is a sleepy sleepy kitten but I have never seen him sleep. He mumbles a lot he never meows laodly. New mommmy says he is smart and funny but I think he is weird but not as weird as like deleting your poop and talking to it weird.

My favorite brother is light brown with white underbelly and makrs on his face. He is so nice to me! Sometimes he lets me touch him. He is not fond of the rest of us but I am fond of him! Very fond! he is always right and he is so pretty and his fur is so nice and so soft and so clean and so shiney and you know I love shiney. He smells like apples and like beauty and love. I want to be with him forever. More than my other siblings. Once he let me lick him. But then he scratched my face.

The only thing I love more than him is our new mommy! I don't know where old mommy went, but new mommy loves us. Luoves us more than old mommy because old mommy elft. New mommy feeds us and gives us beds and pets us and I love new mommy. Today I saw new mommy for the very first time! New mommy smells like apples too, I like when things smell like apples it means they are nice. But new mommy is also stinky.

New mommy is so beautiful! She is blue and has eyes like they don't match when they look at things. I can't tell when new mommy is looking at me. New mommy has beautiful feathery wings, they are black like eternity. New mommy wears lots of shiney jewelry for me to play with! New mommy's clothes are really smooth and I like to rub against them and mommy always pets me and says that I am a sweetie. Sometimes new mommy scratches my belly and it feels really nice.

And I'm looking at mommy!

"MEOW!" I yell and rub against new mommy.

"Wow Misa-Misa," new mommy says, and scratches my head. I love mommy. Mommy is so nice. Mommy is so warm. Mommy is so pretty. Mommy is so blue. Mommy feeds me and keeps me safe. Mommy is my favorite thing int he planet. Mommy I love you. I love you mommy. Mommy. Thank you. I love you. Mommy.

"Hey Ryuk!" I hear a voice but I can't even see who it's from I can't see great. I don't know what that means but mommy is leaving. Don't go mommy! I miss you! Mommy! Come back! MOMMY! MOMMY!

"MEOW!" 


	3. Right Chow Right Now!

Mommy can we have some sausages?  
Mommy can we have some sausages?

I make my face cute for mommy so maybe mommy will love me more.

Mommy can we have some sausages?  
Mommy can we have some sausages?

I want to tell you about my mommy. ut there is a french fry stuck under my keyoard. etween the adn the space ar ut the space ar usually still works. For the most part.

Mommy let me eat one of his apples today ecause I am such a good girl! Mommy says I am the prettiest of my litter and the prettiest kitten ever! Yay! Mommy says one day I'll grow up ig and stroong but I just need a little bit of help getting started! OH GOOD! THE FRENCH FRY IS GONE! All I needed was to tell you all aout mommy and the french fry is letting my type my Bs again!

"Misa-Misa!" I hear mommy squeal from off-camera, "Mommy's home!"

Mommy!!

"MEOW!"

I run up to mommy adn rub myself against mommy's leg and I pur. Purring feels so good in my chest. I can feel the vibrations echoing throughout my tiny body, shaking all the fleas out of my fur and it is strongest up near my voice where the purrs resonate out from. There it is so strong I can feel it vibrating girliness.

"Who's my good girl? Who's my sweetie pussikins?" Mommy growls sweetly as mommy picks me up and rubs our noses and kisses me on the top of the head. Mommy! Mommy!

And then mommy sticks an arm into a big something full of more somethings and pulls out...a sausage!

Mommy I would like some sausages!  
Mommy I would like some sausages!

"Misa-Misa has been such a good girl" Mommy says, "so I'm giving Misa-Misa my sausage. Kittens can't eat just fruit, they need meat. A lot of meat." I purr even louder." "Isn't that right, Misa-Misa?" mommy says lovingly.

"Meow!"

"Where are your brothers and sisters? Mommy stops to wonder for a second. They are all asleep still. Only I cared about mommy to wait for her. Everyone else went to sleep! But I stayed up! But now I'm very sleepy...

Like maybe I might just sleep here...

Sleep with mommy and her sausages. 


	4. Hiding Sausage

Dear Diary,

I got lost for a week out in the rain because I ran outside when mommy opened the door. I was very hungry and I missed mommy's sausage. I'm OK now though.

"Here you go, purrbabies" Mommy says, pouring some kibble into the giant bowl we all share.

I don't want anyone to have it. Especially Near. It's my food. I need it. What if I get lost again? I need all the food. How dare they try to eat my food!

"REEOOOWRRR"

I bite L on the neck and claw at Mello's face, which starts to bleed. Light hisses back and I bite him too. Not in a sexy way, in a FUCK YOU THIS IS MINE way. He yowls and I feel bad but I start growling and I climb into the food bowl so that no one else can have it. Then I get excited and leak a little but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I've secured this kibble for safekeeping. Mommy tries to take me away from the bowl so I bite him hardest of all then I pull a towel over the bowl so that no one else can find it. I'm good at hiding food. Now I'll be safe next time I get lost. Mommy kicks me in the face. Why would you do that, Mommy? That hurt, mommy!

"MOWWWW!"

Mommy pulls the towel off of the bowl and everyone can get to my food again! Why are you doing this to me, mommy? I eat as much of the food as I can before anyone else can eat my fair share! Mello growls at me so I fart. Then we all go to sleep. I realize that mommy's lap is open so I sleep with mommy. I love mommy even though mommy kicks me.

I can't have been asleep too long but I'm awake again. I'm puking. I ate too much. Mommy moves me. I fall back asleep. I dream about Mommy.

I wake up and everyone is playing. They don't want to play with me because I hurt Mello really bad. He says I scratched his eyeball. I don't feel bad, because I don't like Mello. I do feel bad that I was mean to Light. He says that I can still be his sister though. I try to play with Mommy but Mommy just yells. What am I doing wrong, Mommy? No one will play with me so I go to the litter box and play with the poop. I like this because now everyone will be upset that their poop is moved and not deleted but they won't know it's because of me. I fall asleep again in the bathroom.

I wake up and rub on Mommy and purr. Mommy gives me sausage and I am the happiest kitten! I growl and hide the sausage under the towel. I love you, Mommy! 


	5. Chapter 5

May 31st we get kicked out of the house. Swabloog doesn t know what he wants tobe. He work all day for wizard but he iggitus miggitus. Go to coffee shop and have frappachinzo. You can get wabloo swabloo in beverly hills.  
Big news man! aught in net by jolteon. Get electrokute. Swabloo know what he be now. He be missionary. Kill joleteon. Net metaphor for him struggle. Swablood is now a storm. He think of murkor. Planes crash. The end. 


End file.
